


learning to fly [1] — hiccup horrendous haddock III

by celticjeongguk



Series: revna waterson — httyd series [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticjeongguk/pseuds/celticjeongguk
Summary: there were dragons when i were a boy.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: revna waterson — httyd series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187846
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am 18 and wrote this out of boredom. httyd was my childhood i grew up with franchise and i have been working on this ff for a couple of years now. it would mean a great deal to me if you could give it a kudos and comment ❤

"What you reading there?" Revna smiled at her daughter as she sat herself down in the sofa beside the girl and put an arm around her shoulders.

"The book of dragons," Freyja replied curling up into her mother's side with her eyes glued to the page that had the Nigh Fury. "Dad gave it to me."

"Oh, did he now?" Revna took a glance at her husband who was feeling their newborn son. She cleared her throat looking back at her daughter. "Do you have a favourite one?" 

"The Night Fury," Freyja answered snuggling more into Revna. "It seems very mysterious."

"Please," Their eldest son Frode scoffed from his spot against the door. "Dragons are myths. They don't exist and if they did exist you'd be eaten." 

"And who told you that?" Hiccup looked over at his son as he gives the newborn baby a rub on his back. 

"Everyone knows it," Frode shrugged. "You wouldn't last a second with dragons," He glanced over at Freyja. "They'll burn you alive."

Freyja whispered in fear, her arms immediately wrapped around Revna who pursed her lips into a line and comforted her daughter.

"Enough Frode," Revna sighed. "Don't frighten your sister."

"Frode, your mother was pregnant with you when we said goodbye to the dragons." Hiccup stated. "Let me tell you a story," 

"No, dad." Frode groaned. "I've heard this story so many times."

"Take a seat," Hiccup motioned his hand to the couch where his wife and daughter were cuddled with eachother. Frode rolled his eyes making his way to the couch placing himself down. Hiccup smiled sitting the newborn on his lap holding him close to his chest.

" _ **There were dragons when I was a boy.."**_


	2. one

"Revna, great to see you again," Gobber beamed when the violet eyed female entered his shop with a big smile on her face. Hiccup felt himself admiring her from afar. "How can I help?" 

"I was wondering if you had," Revna felt someone's eyes on her. She glanced over at Hiccup with furrowed brows. the girl blinked, turning her attention back to the older male. "Any buckets of water? We kind of ran out." 

"Let me check out back," Gobber nodded, limping out of the room leaving the two kids alone.

Revna's eyes scanned the shop. Hiccup was finding it hard to take his eyes off of her. He always did. There was something about Revna that was so mysterious he just couldn't make it out. Her eyes were purple. Not exactly natural for a human.

"Hey, Revna." He finally choked out with an awkward smile. revna just gave him a tiny wave. "How's your mom?"

"She's alive,"

"And your dad?"

"Dead." revna finished.

"Right, I forgot, sorry." Hiccup frowned. 

Revna shrugged with a sigh. Her eyes landed on a gobber who appeared with a bucket of water hanging from his hook. He waddled over to Revna handing the girl her bucket. Revna opens the door to leave but hiccup gets out before her.

"Oh no you don't," the girl gripped onto his collar bringing him back inside. Once they got inside the shop she closed the door standing in front of it giving him a stern look. 

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." hiccup complained. 

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." Gobber chuckled and Revna smiled amused.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better." Hiccup rambled and glanced over at the purple eyed teen with an emotion in his eyes that lowkey freaked Revna out. "i might even get a date."

"A date?" Revna scoffed. "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe. It's almost amusing watching you struggle."

Gobber grabs a bola, "You can't even throw one of these." A viking rushes past and takes it out of Gobber's hand, throwing it a gronkle. The bola ties it's legs sending the dragon down with a crash. 

"Okay fine, but," Hiccup makes his way to the corner of the shop and shows a wheelbarrow that has a slingshot attached to it. "This will throw it for me." Hiccup flicks open the lid and an arm springs up with two boys. They launched a bola that was sent flying straight to Revna who quickly crouched down to avoid getting hit. 

When the coast was clear Revna stood up straight with a shocked expression and looked at Hiccup who bit his lip in apology. 

"You could've hit me you dimwit!" Revna growled. 

"i'm sorry, so sorry." Hiccup sighed. 

"i have to go," Revna shook her head and closed the door behind her.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber said.

"Mild calibration issue."

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, or get Revna to go on a date with you. You need to stop all," Gobber gestures to Hiccup's body. "This." 

"But," Hiccup frowned. "You just pointed to all of me."

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber commented with a nod. 

Just a few moments later Revna spotted Hiccup running out with his wheelbarrow. The girl groaned chasing after him with a bow and arrow in her hand. Hiccup had some sort of death wish when it came to these creatures and at times it would worry the girl.

"Where do you think you're going?" Revna caught up with him walking by his side. "And why are you bringing that?"

"I'm going to take down the night fury," Hiccup noted with confidence. 

"You have tried this so many times and you fail," Revna said. she stepped in front of him and his weapon. She placed a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow. "Everytime."

"Well, i won't fail this time." Hiccup said. "If we're going to marry—" Revna sent him a look. "Not now! i mean since we're betrothed—" Hiccup gulped when her purple eyes started piercing through his soul. "You know what i mean! I just want to make a name for myself and not be known as the village idiot anymore." 

Revna nodded taking it into consideration. The girl stepped aside allowing him to pass. Revna had her doubts that he could take down a night fury but at least he had the heart to try. Revna spun on her heels watching him closely as he approached the edge of the cliff. Revna folded her arms and her eyes looked up at the sky watching the infamous night fury zoom past like it was teasing Hiccup. 

"You're wasting your time Hicc—" A sound of a dragon cry caught revna's sentence in her throat. He hit it. He hit the night fury. Hiccup turned around looking over at Revna who couldn't keep her eyes from the sky after watching the night fury tumble down. "You hit it. Son of a bitch hit it."

Hiccup had an elated expression on his face when Revna met his eyes, "oh i hit it! Yes, i hit it! Did anybody see that?" 

"Hiccup," Revna's eyes turned to fear when she pointed at the nightmare that was slithering it's way on a cliff towards the kids. The girl rushed to the boy taking hold of his hand pressing him up against the wall protectively. Her arm was out in front of him wanting to shield him from the dragon who was approaching the teenagers. "When I say run, you run."

"What?" Hiccup blinked over the girl who was now holding a stone in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

Revna didn't respond. The female threw the stone at the dragon's face with full force. When the dragon growled, Revna took hold of Hiccup's hand again and sprinted with the boy being dragged behind her. The nightmare was quicker. The two teenagers screamed with fear as they ran through the village. Revna let's go of Hiccup's hand and throws herself to the side missing a blast. She groaned when her head collided with the ground. Revna turned around letting out a breath and rubbed her head. Then fear filled her once more when the nightmare slowly approached towards the girl. Revna gulped knowing this could be the end. She was going to be set up in flames just like her father. 

Revna closed her eyes awaiting for her faith. 

"You're all out," Stoick comes to Revna's rescue. He punches the dragon multiple times in its face and sends it away. The dragon takes flight away from the village. "it's okay, you can open your eyes now."

Revna opened her eyes that were filled with fear. Revna was shaken up a bit and was helped to her feet by astrid. 

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked her friend. 

"Yeah, i'm okay." Revna assured the female. 

The burnt pole collapsed on the basket. Ir sends the metal basket rolling down the hill, destroying everything in its path. the dragons who were captured escape with sheep in their mouths. Revna frowned looking over at Hiccup who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry dad," Hiccup said. "Okay, but I hit a night fury." Hiccup started with a sly smile on his face hoping that the villagers would congratulate him for being useful but instead Stoick grabs Hiccup by his collar and drags him away with embarrassment. "It's not like the last few times, dad. I mean I really actually hit it. Revna was with me and the rest of you guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off raven point. Let's get a search party out there, before it—"

"Stop!" Stoick lets Hiccup go. the village fell silent when the chief raised his voice. "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

Hiccup looks around, "between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

A viking rubs his stomach with insecurity. Revna bit back a tiny laugh. Hiccup was quite savage at times. Stupid. But savage. 

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick sighed. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." 

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoick says to Hiccup with a tone of disappointment. "Get back to the house." He continued and looked at Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." 

Gobber leads Hiccup down the path where Revna and her friends were gathered. Revna was perched up on a wall sharpening an arrow with a stone as her eyes lingered on Hiccup who looked really sad. Revna felt sympathetic towards the male. He really was the village idiot.

  
—

  
"Hiccup is just a misunderstood boy. He means well," Revna's mum began while she sat on a wooden chair peeling the potatoes. Revna was sitting at the table sketching a picture of a dragon in her book. "Just think in a few years you two will be married."

"Great, I'm going to be married to an idiot." Revna mumbled.

Revna's mom sighed, "Your father was a lot like him. Different." 

"My dad was a typical viking," Revna shrugged and looked over at her mom. "Do you miss him? Dad?" 

"Every day," Revna's mom admitted. "He was a good man he just made a stupid mistake."

"I don't think getting himself set on fire by a Monstrous Nightmare was his fault, mom." 

"Do you know where you get your purple eyes from?"

Revna shook her head.

"Dragons."

—

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber greeted when the kids enter through the gate that leads them in the arena. Revna felt like a gladiator entering a colosseum preparing for battle. The walls were scorched with shadows of Vikings. 

"This is where I die," Revna nodded with a sigh.   
"No turning back." Astrid added walking alongside Revna out into the centre of the arena. 

"I hope I get some serious burns."  
"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid finished earning a look from Revna. 

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." 

The teens turn seeing Hiccup who was standing next to Revna with a confidence stance.   
  
"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut groaned.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber announced.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or?" Snotlout teased gaining a laugh from the teens except Revna who looked at Hiccup with a sad smile.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut smirked. 

Revna rolled her eyes. Gobber throws an arm around Hiccup with a cheery smile, "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber shoves the boy closer to Revna's side and walks towards five guarded doors. Dragon roars could be heard from within. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder. The Hideous Zippleback. The Monstrous Nightmare. And the Gronckle." Gobber pulls down the lever.

"Wait, wait," Revna let out a panicked breath. "Aren't you meant to teach us first?!" 

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber releases the Gronckle and it hovers around the middle. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" 

"A doctor?" Revna and Hiccup said. 

"Plus five speed?" 

"A shield!"

"Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" 

The teens make their way to the shield. Revna takes hold of one ignoring the twins quarrelling over the one shield.

"Those shields are good for another thing noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" 

They bang their weapons against the shields in a circle. The Gronckle starts shaking in confusion, it's eyes shifting between the kids. 

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" 

"Five?" 

"No, six!" Fishlegs answered.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you! Only one will be safe!" 

The Gronckle blasts at Fishlegs' shield knocking it out of his hand. 

"Fishlegs, out," Gobber glanced over at Hiccup who was hiding behind a plank. "Hiccup, get in there!"

"So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement," Snotlout said to Astrid as he approached both Astrid and Revna. "You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!"

The Gronckle shoots at both Astrid and Snotlout barely missing Revna who dodged it quickly. 

"Snotlout! Astrid You're done!" Gobber announced. 

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup elbowed Revna who grimaced. "Future husband and wife."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Revna huffed and pushed the boy aside allowing the Gronckle to fire at her for Hiccup's safety. Revna put her hands up in defeat watching Hiccup run after his shield with the dragon chasing him. 

"One shot left! Hiccup!" 

The dragon corners Hiccup opening it's mouth ready to throw a blast. Gobber grabs the Gronckle "And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry," He then turns to Hiccup with a stern look. "Remember: a dragon will always, **always** , go for the kill." 


End file.
